Xmen: Evolution
by milkchocolatehot64
Summary: These are my stories. not good at summeries. An old friend returnes to the institute to help everyone. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! PAIRINGS:LoganXKurt, DunconXScott... that's it! MPREG,RAPE
1. Foreign Exchange

X-men: Evolution  
Chapter #1: Foreign Exchange

It was a beautiful morning at Bayville High. Every student was in their classes; bored as can be. Kurt Wagner, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, and Scott Summers were all starring out the window or watching their homeroom teacher with bored expressions on their faces. Some students tried to stay awake while others stared at the clock on the wall, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Alright everyone. One quick announcement before we leave. Tomorrow we will be getting a new student. Strangely enough, they didn't give me a name or gender." Everyone gave her a weird look, but they stopped and gathered their things as the bell rang.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

As all the students walked through the halls to their lockers, they all talked about the mysterious new student they would be getting.

"Ohh, I hope it a boy." Kitty all but squealed. "A really cute boy with big pecks ands really smart." She began to space out as she leant on the lockers, a dreamy look taking over her face. "Or maybe a girl. They usually are more understanding at times and could probably take us having powers better than guys." Rouge blew the strip of hair in front of her face in great annoyance.

"Well, I hope it is a boy." Kurt put out. Scott shut his locker door and gave him a curious look from behind his glasses.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, because a new guy means that we would have another player for basket ball. Which also means that I might not be picked last anymore." he replied slightly embarrassed. If not for his image inducer, you'd see that slight blush on his face.

"Oh, come on Kurt. You're not always picked last." Scott tried to reassure him and he placed his arm around his shoulder as they all walked home.

**AT THE INSTITUTION**

As all the student returned to the institute, they saw the Professor at the front door.

"Everyone, I'd like to announce that we will be receiving a new addition to the institution. They will be here in less than an hour. I would like for you all to greet them kindly." he spoke kindly.

"Professor, like, how many new kids are we getting?" Kitty asked.

"Just one." he replied. "Yet, strangely, I didn't get an age, gender, or name." He and the rest of the students pondered as they all got ready to welcome their new guest.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

All the Xavier Institution student gather around in the front doors, waiting for the new student to arrive. They were all eager to see them and most of the girls were whispering together; they believed it was a boy and started guessing what he looked like. A few of the guys were huddled together and imagining what they would look like if it was a girl.

Just then, they all heard the engine of a motorcycle and were shocked to see that it wasn't Logan. He was shocked as well. As it pulled up to the front of the house and parked, everyone's eyes seemed to bug out of their heads at the sight of their chest. She wore a pair of navy blue pants and matching midriff sweater that barely covered her. Her shoes were like flat pieces of fabric that were the same color with a gold boarder and easy to bend. Now, they weren't as shocked to see it was a girl as to see the size of her rack. Can you say milk for free?

As she got off her bike, she used once hand to pull off the helmet and the other to keep down the hat she wore under it. She placed her helmet on her bike as she looked in her backpack for something. They watched as she pulled out a glasses case and put on the glasses inside. Then, she threw her backpack over one shoulder, picked up her two very big, very heavy looking suite cases, placed them on her shoulder, and pulled out a piece of paper as she made her way towards the house.

As she reached the others, she looked up at everyone and dropped her bags and paper. Five gasps could be heard within the group. Kurt got over his shock a little faster than the others and slowly stepped forward towards the equally shocked girl.

"Diamond?" he whispered, his voice barely reaching her. "Is… is that you?" He stretched out a slow shaky hand forward. She backed away from him and turned around to run. "No! Wait!" He quickly teleported in front of her; making her both stop in shock and stare at him not with fear, but with happiness.

"Please." Kurt whispered. "Please, if you are Diamond, if you are my sister, please tell me. Let me know somehow." She just looked away as they all stood there in an uncomfortable silence. Slowly, Kurt walked towards her. He extended his hand towards her hat before slowly placing his hand on it. As he gently pulled it off, his and everyone else's breaths caught in their throats. As the hat fell from her head, they all stared at the furry, twitching appendixes on top of her head.

"Cat ears." someone whispered, not really paying attention to anything else but her (Diamond). As the words left his lips, a furry wolf tail appeared right above her butt.

"It… it really is you isn't it?" She said nothing. "Please, tell me. I need to know." His voice held a sort of desperate tone in it.

After another long silence, she finally opened her mouth, but not to speak.

Diamond: "_Maybe it's the things I say,  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought that I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me  
And these walls I'm building now  
You used to bring them down  
The tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away._"

She paused for a moment before continuing.

Diamond: "_[Chorus:]  
I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn_

_Why is all this so confusing, complicating and consuming  
__Why did all this made me angry  
__I wanna go back to being happy  
__These tears I'm crying out  
__You used to wipe away_

_I thought you said it was easy,  
listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn_"

Once she had finished singing, she looked up to see Kurt in tears of both happiness and sorrow. Without a second thought, he through his arms around her shoulders and gave her a wet hug.

"Oh god! Diamond!! It-it really is you!" After what seemed like hours of tears, they all went inside; into the living room for a much needed discussion.

To be continued…


	2. Explanations

X-men: Evolution  
Chapter #2: Explanations

Everyone crowded around in the living room, all wanting to listen to Diamond's story.

"So," Professor Xavier started, "Diamond, why don't you tell us something about yourself." She didn't say a thing. All she did was look at him and everyone else in utter silence. "Alright. Well, why don't you tell us what you've been up to for the past few years?" He and everyone else noticed the way her entire body tensed up like a brick, her eyes seemed to glow purple for a moment before returning to normal, yet still she said nothing. He placed his hands on his temples and tried to pry into her mind a little. As he tried to make his way through the dark mist in her mind, he was suddenly repelled out of it. The force was so extreme that his wheelchair skid backwards. Everyone stared in shock at what happened.

As she got up and walked over to him, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "You of all people should know that you can't enter my mind unless I want you to and let you." She stepped away from him and sat back down, everyone's eyes wide as they stared at her in shock.

The professor cleared his throat and said, "Well then. I believe that we've all had enough fun for one evening. Why don't you all go to beg now? You do have school tomorrow." Forgetting their shock, each teen made their own groan of discomfort as the realization kicked in.

**IN DIAMOND'S ROOM**

Diamond was standing in front of her double doors that lead to her balcony in a large shirt.

"Do you like it?" the professor asked as he rolled into the room behind her. "It's your old room. No one has claimed it since you left." She still said nothing. She only opened her balcony doors and stepped outside. He silently followed her.

"Why are you back, Diamond?" he finally asked. Still, she said nothing, but instead began to sing. (a/n: this song's _A Note To God_ by Charice. It's beautiful. Look it up on YouTube or something)

Diamond: "_If I wrote a note to God  
I would speak what's in my soul  
I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away  
For love to overflow._"

_If I wrote a note to God  
I'd pour my heart out on each page  
I'd ask for war to end  
And for peace to mend this world._

_I'd say, I'd say, I'd say  
Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love 'cause love is overdue  
And it seems like so much is goin' wrong  
On this road we're on._

_If I wrote a note to God  
I would say please help us find our way  
End all the bitterness  
Put some tenderness in our hearts._

_I'd say, I'd say, I'd say  
Give us the strength to make it through  
Help us find love cause love is overdue  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue._

_Need some help from you  
Grant us the faith to carry on  
Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone  
'Cause it seems like so much is goin' wrong  
On this road we're on._

_No, no, (no...)  
We can't do it on our own  
So, so..._

_Us... (Give us the strength to make it through)  
... (Help us find love 'cause love is overdue)  
And it looks like we haven't got a clue  
Need some help..._

_(Grant us) the faith to carry on...  
Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone  
And it seems like so much is goin' wrong  
On this road we're on._

_No, no, (no...)  
We can't do it on our own  
(So, ) so..._

_If I wrote a note to God..."_

She finished singing and went straight to bed and to sleep. The professor only stared at her for a few moment as she slept before rolling away and closing the door behind him.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

Logan and Orora were both standing next to him in front of her doors.

"She sounded so… hurt." Orora commented in a soft, sad voice.

"What has that kid been through Chuck?" Logan asked, his voice unnaturally soft as well.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." the professor said, determination in his voice and posture. Orora and Logan both thought the same thing before all three of them went to bed.

To be continued…


	3. First Day of School

X-men: Evolution  
Chapter #3: First Day of School

Everyone quickly made their way to their seats in their homeroom class as their teacher walked in.

"Alright class, it seems that our new student has arrived. Would you please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" Diamond looked at the teacher then at the students with little to no interest.

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Diamond Stone. J'aime jeux la flute, le piano et le violon. Le sportif j'aime être le foot, le volley, le baseball, et le basket. Mon favorite colours être vert et bleu. J'aime danser et je bonne. Je préférer hip-hop plus que des autre mode." Every person in class looked at her with swirls in their eyes. Apparently, her language gave them all a headache trying to listen and translate. She couldn't help but laugh at everyone. "I said," she started to translate. "Hello! My name is Diamond Stone. I like to play the flute, the piano and the violin. The sports I like are football, volleyball, baseball, and basketball. My favorite colors are green and blue. I like to dance and I'm good. I prefer Hip-Hop over any other style." Everyone stared at her in astonishment. All the guys (a/n: the normal non-mutant ones) had hearts in there eyes as they listened to her musical voice. All the girls looked at her with envy.

"Well," the teacher said after some time. "how about we get started?"

**IN THE HALLWAY: AFTER SCHOOL**

Diamond was taking her new school books out of her locker to take home. When she turned around, Scoot, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt were surrounding her. All she did was lean back against her locker and waited for them to do whatever they were going to do.

"So," Kurt spoke up. "how was your first day of school?" All she did was look at him.

"Do you need a ride?" Scott asked as they followed her out of the building towards the parking lot. Again, she said nothing. All she did was get on her motorcycle (a/n: that's what she drives throughout the whole story), start it up, and rode towards the mansion.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Jean spoke up as they all hoped into their rides (a/n: Jean's and Scotts) and went home.

(a/n: won't write to be continued anymore. Jus no that it will.)


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**HAY!**** IF YOU WANT THE LEMONS FOR STORIES, CHECK MY PAGE FOR THE WEBSITE!**


	5. New House Cook

X-men: Evolution  
Chapter #4: New House Cook

Everyone laughed as they got of the cars and trucks and headed into the mansion. As soon as they entered, they were assaulted by a barrage of smells. They had to stop momentarily in order to truly taste the smell. As they all followed the wonderful scent, they stopped inside the kitchen doorway. They saw Diamond flipping a steak on the stove while Logan read the newspaper at the table. After a couple of seconds, she turned off the stove and placed the steak on a plate with some cooked veggies and a big glass of water in front of Logan along with a fork and steak knife. Smelling cooked meat in front of him, Logan folded his paper and cut a chunk of meet from the plate and devouring it like a wild animal. He gave a half-moan, half-chuckle as he chewed.

"Darlin', you sure know the way to a man's heart." he told her with a loving (a/n: fatherly) smile. She gave him a sheepish smile and cleaned up the dishes. Once they were all cleaned, she took out a large pot and other cooking ingredients. She began cutting up sausages and adding them to the pot along with rice, shrimp, a few cut up peppers, some chicken broth, and other spices. After about 30 min., everyone gathered in the kitchen around the table, passing around bowls and bread rolls. They each took their turn scooping Jambalaya into their bowls and they were too shy to go for seconds.

(a/n: I know, not an important ch, but I felt the need to put it in before I start with my real story. The Logurt effect should start in 1 to 2 chs, so be patient)


End file.
